Atraindo a Feiticeira
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Tradução da fanfiction "Luring the Enchantress".
1. Prólogo

**Atraindo a Feiticeira**

**(Luring the Enchantress)**

(escrito por **southern_wich_69**, traduzido por **Afrodite Sunbeam**)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Reconheceu? JKR criou. Só estou me divertindo um pouco com suas criações. Gostaria de agradecer a todos os autores que têm escrito histórias brilhantes, tenho sido influenciada por muitos.

**N/A: **Um grande agradecimento para minha beta, a brilhante Charmed_Nay.

* * *

- Eu não entendo, Diretor, por que devemos incluir _Potter_._ - _disse Severus Snape, claramente irritado. - Ele vai contar tudo a seus seguidorezinhos e eles vão interferir.

- Não vou fazer isso. - disse Harry desafiadoramente. - Acho que aprendi a lição com o envolvimento dos membros da A.D.

- Sim, desde que um deles foi morto. - Severus disse baixinho, olhando para o pirralho insolente.

- Harry – disse Albus - Severus tem razão. Você não pode dizer a ninguém.

- Eu não vou. - disse ele com os dentes cerrados.

- E, Severus, - o diretor continuou - nós temos que incluir Harry apenas no caso de algo acontecer a mim... ou a você. Alguém confiável terá que saber que Draco agora trabalha para nós.

- Eu preciso sair daqui. - Severus falou, sombrio.

- Você concordou em reunir-se comigo depois que terminássemos com Harry. - Albus lembrou.

- Sim, certo. Vou dar uma caminhada, se você _não _se importa. - disse ele.

Era tudo que precisava. Harry Idiota Potter intrometendo-se em seus assuntos, pensando que está fazendo algo verdadeiramente substancial, quando tudo o que está fazendo é se esconder atrás das vestes de Dumbledore e causar estragos em Hogwarts. _Ele torna as coisas mais difíceis para nós_.

Severus sabia que Albus tinha razão. Potter precisava saber sobre a nova posição de Draco. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Potter ficaria chocado ao descobrir que o rapaz iria contra seu pai. O que Potter não sabia era que Draco fora bem treinado para enganar, assim como Severus o foi. Todas as famílias puros-sangues, Slytherins no geral, ensinam seus filhos a cuidar de si próprios desde pequenos. Lucius tinha treinado Draco muito bem, antes de ser descartado em Azkaban, no ano anterior. Severus suspirou. "Mais um ano de Potter e seus amigos. Apenas um." Depois disso, eles estariam formados e no mundo real pela primeira vez. O que seria do Garoto Maravilha sem a proteção de Dumbledore?

Assim que Severus se aproximou do pequeno riacho na parte de trás da propriedade, ouviu um galho se partir. _Que porra é essa? _  
Moveu-se silenciosamente até o local, sacando sua varinha. O Lorde das Trevas não ousaria mandar alguém sem avisá-lo, ousaria? Suas sobrancelhas levantaram-se com as nuvens abrindo-se acima, revelando a lua. Um corpo nu, coberto parcialmente por outro, perto da borda do riacho. Severus moveu-se para os arbustos, e lançou um Feitiço Silenciador em torno de si.

- Vamos lá, Mione. - resmungou Weasley. - Não podemos fazer mais do que nos beijar?

- Você disse que nós viríamos apenas para nadar. - disse Hermione, hesitante. - Eu ainda não estou pronta, Ron.

- Porra. – o rapaz xingou. - Olhe o que você faz. - Ele pegou a mão dela e colocou-a entre suas pernas. - Ele quer deslizar para dentro de você e fazer você gritar meu nome.

- Isso soa totalmente bárbaro! - Ela zombou.

- Pense assim. - disse ele, afastando-se da menina. - Passamos esses seis anos de escola juntos e mais as férias de verão. Você estava ao meu lado o tempo todo. Você não sente... _alguma coisa_?

- Bem, eu te amo. Isso não é suficiente por agora? Só estou um pouco assustada, e suas mãos grandes me apalpando toda e me machucando não ajudam. – Hermione argumentou.

- Nunca machuquei você! – rebateu Ronald.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer. - respondeu ela. - Eu quero, mas quero que seja direito. Isso não está certo. Sinto-me mal.

- Bem, deixe-me dizer-lhe isso, Mione. Sobre esse – destacou – "sentir-se mal". Acho que deveríamos terminar. Eu quero tanto você que magoa tê-la por perto.

- Tudo bem. - disse ela, tentando se levantar. O menino pôs a mão em seu braço e puxou-a para baixo.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. Estou frustrado. Quero dizer, todo mundo está fazendo isso. Neville tem mesmo uma garota! Parece que estou por fora, é isso. - disse ele de mau-humor. - Você pode apenas pensar a respeito? Começamos as aulas de novo na próxima semana. Eu não quero ser único do sétimo ano que ainda não dormiu com a namorada. - Ele se inclinou para beijar o pescoço dela suavemente. - Por favor, Mione.

- Vou pensar sobre isso. - Ela concordou.

- Certo então. Estou indo para casa me masturbar. Você vem daqui a pouco? – Ronald perguntou.

- Sim. Eu realmente queria nadar à noite. Você não quer entrar? – Hermione respondeu.

- Agora não. Eu tenho algo a fazer. - disse ele com uma risada, olhando para a própria virilha. - Vejo você daqui a pouco.

- Tudo bem. - disse ela, observando-o ir.

Uma vez que o rapaz tinha ido embora, Severus concentrou-se na garota diante dele. _Meu Deus!_ Ela tirou o sutiã e a calcinha, preparando-se para entrar na água. A lua deu à pele dela um tom levemente azulado. Ele se perguntou se sua pele era tão suave como parecia. Pelo que pode ver, ela tinha uma bela bunda e coxas roliças. _Vire-se._ Sacudiu os pensamentos para longe de sua mente. _Que porra é essa? C_om um último olhar para a menina em pé na água, coberta até a cintura, ele fez o caminho de volta para dentro. Foi direto para seus aposentos preparar uma bebida.

- Você está bem? - Albus perguntou, entrando no quarto.

- Sim. – respondeu Snape.

- Severus, sobre Harry, ele real... – começou Albus.

- Eu sei, Diretor. Não se preocupe. Eu só queria que as crianças parassem de tentar se envolver. - disse Severus tomando um gole de sua bebida. Sentiu uma forte dor no braço com a Marca Negra. - Estou sendo convocado. - disse ele, segurando levemente o braço. - Teremos que continuar mais tarde.

Snape fez rapidamente o caminho até a porta novamente e começou a caminhar em direção ao riacho. Não estava muito certo de porque havia escolhido ir lá para aparatar, mas foi para onde se dirigiu. Assim que contornou a última curva, alguém esbarrou nele. Hermione.

- Desculpe-me, Senhorita Granger. - disse ele, segurando-a pelos braços.

Ela parecia mortificada. Seus cabelos molhados, caindo escorridos sobre o rosto, davam-lhe um ar sensual. A blusa estava completamente desabotoada, dando-lhe uma visão clara do seu decote lindo e uma pequena porção de cada mama. Severus desviou o olhar.

- Me desculpe, senhor. - disse Hermione rapidamente, afastando-se dele.

O professor olhou para baixo na expectativa de ver as mãos dela ainda segurando seus braços. Sua pele era suave como ele pensava que fosse.

- Droga. - murmurou. Tocou rapidamente a Marca Negra em seu braço e aparatou perto de seu Senhor. Ajoelhou-se momentaneamente e levantou. - Meu Senhor.

- Severusss. – sibilou Voldemort. - Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem.

- Perfeitamente. - respondeu Snape. - Tenho trabalhado com bastante facilidade com Draco, e Dumbledore apressou-se a incluir Potter. - zombou. - Tentei dissuadi-lo, claro, mas ele sabe o que é melhor.

Voldemort gargalhou.

- Você vai orientar nosso jovem Malfoy, é claro? – perguntou o Lord das Trevas.

- Vou. - respondeu o professor.

- Não há nada que você queira como recompensa, Severusss? Você sempre fez o que ordenei e pediu pouco em troca. - Os olhos rubi perfuravam os olhos escuros. - Meu servo mais fiel! Você quer uma mulher.

- Não exatamente. Eu apenas tive desejo pela amiga de Potter, Granger. Parece que Weasley estava tentando persuadi-la a perder sua virgindade, mas foi rejeitado. - Severus riu. - Você deveria ter ouvido o imbecil. Após Weasley sair, ela despiu-se e foi dar um mergulho.

O Lord das Trevas sorriu.

- Posso ver porque você ficou... animado, Severusss. Isso é interessante. Os dois melhores amigos de Potter estão envolvidos, mas um quer um pouco mais do que o outro faz. Não seria difícil Potter se concentrar em qualquer coisa se seus dois melhores amigos estivessem em desacordo? - Ele riu suavemente. - Vamos ter certeza de que ela tenha outros interesses, Severusss. Veja isso. Tenha certeza de que eles terminaram.

- Vou deixar Draco saber de imediato. - disse Snape.

Uma mão fria encontrou o seu ombro. - Não, Severusss, você não vai deixar Draco saber de nada. Este é um trabalho para um homem, não para um menino. É por isso que Weasley falhou. Ela sabe de sua _espionagem_ para a Ordem?

– Sim. - Severus assentiu, chocado.

- Severusss, - disse o Lord das Trevas, claramente divertido. - você merece isso. Faça o que quiser com ela. Quando matarmos Potter e todos os membros da Ordem, você pode mantê-la se quiser. Você merece.

- Obrigado, Milorde. – respondeu Snape.

- Temos muito tempo este ano, antes planejarei como pegar Potter e Dumbledore. Leve o tempo que precisar. Destrua a amizade do pequeno trio. – instruiu Voldemort.

- Sim, senhor. – o professor concordou.

- Vou entrar em contato em duas semanas. - disse Voldemort. - Espero saber como Draco está indo e como isso está progredindo. Deixe-me orgulhoso.

- Eu o farei. Boa noite. - disse Severus com um aceno de cabeça.

Ele desaparatou para sua casa, com muitos pensamentos na mente. O que o Diretor lhe ofereceria como recompensa? Ele iria ser tão rápido em recompensá-lo com carne inocente para fazer o que quisesse? Claro que não. Dumbledore iria querer recompensá-lo com salário mais elevado, medalhas e títulos. A questão era, porém, como abordar o Diretor com isso? Deveria mencionar a ele para ter certeza de que não haveria interferência? _Interferência?_ Que diabos ele ia fazer? Ela era _somente_ uma sétimanista.

Snape suspirou. O Lord das Trevas estava certo. Ele precisava de uma mulher. Mas n_ão de uma maldita menina._ Logo teria que visitar uma de suas "_amigas"_ para satisfazer-se. Fazia muito tempo. Tinha estado muito ocupado nos últimos dois anos, com a dupla espionagem começando de novo.

Despiu-se e caiu na cama. Sua mão encontrou o caminho para a virilha e começou a acariciar seus testículos. Começou a ter uma ereção. "Hermione Granger", disse em voz alta. Fechou os olhos e pensou na bunda arredondada dela e suas pernas de mulher. Severus pensou em seus seios e a sensação da pele dela na sua. Imaginou nadar com ela, erguê-la pela cintura, de pernas abertas, e deslizar em seu calor. Acariciou-se com cada impulso imaginário, até que o orgasmo veio com um gemido alto. Depois de limpar-se, decidiu. Ele a teria, com ou sem a aprovação de Dumbledore. O Lord das Trevas tinha razão. Sedução era trabalho de um homem. E ele faria isso tão perfeitamente, tão gradualmente, que ela nunca saberia o que a atingiu, quando finalmente pedisse a ele para tomá-la para si.

* * *

Hermione aplicou xampu pelo cabelo e pensou em Rony. Que desgraçado! Ela queria estar com ele, mas estava sempre preocupada com tantas coisas. E se tivesse feito algo errado? E se ele não gostasse de como ela havia se comportado? Sabia que era apenas nervosismo, mas ele não fez nada para facilitar para ela. Na noite anterior mostrou que estava perdendo a paciência com ela. _Se ele me ama, verdadeiramente, vai esperar até que eu esteja pronta._ Ele disse que queria tomar um rápido banho no riacho, enquanto Harry estava reunido com Dumbledore e Snape.

_Professor Snape!_ Hermione estremeceu ligeiramente. Ela estava com pressa para voltar na noite anterior e não o tinha visto até que esbarrou nele. A maneira com que ele olhou para ela mantivera-a acordada um par de horas a mais do que deveria. Quando levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele, esperava encontrar aborrecimento, o que sempre acontecia. Em vez disso, os olhos dele pareciam apreciar o que tinham visto. Seu olhar tinha mergulhado até o corpo dela por um momento, e suas mãos pareciam queimar na pele nua dos braços dela. Seus polegares a tinham acariciado levemente. Ele não havia sido rude também. Ela suspirou. Ele obviamente tinha outra coisa em mente.

Por que Ron não poderia olhar para ela assim? Ela o amava. Ele olhara para ela na maior parte do tempo da mesma maneira, só que havia afagado e beijado mais. Ele era apenas um pouco rude. Se tivesse sido com ele que ela esbarrara na noite anterior, ele teria agarrado seu braço com força, tentaria enfiar a língua em seu ouvido ou boca, e dolorosamente apalpar-lhe-ia os seios. "Talvez eu deva dizer-lhe que ele é muito bruto", ela pensou em voz alta. Fechou os olhos para enxaguar os cabelos e o corpo. Tentou imaginar Ron acariciando-lhe suavemente os braços e abaixando a cabeça para beijar-lhe delicadamente os seios, como devem ser beijados. O rosto de Ron não veio à sua mente. Foi a expressão do Professor Snape que viu. "Argh! Isso não." Enxugou-se e desceu para o desjejum.

* * *

- Coma. - disse a Sra. Weasley colocando um prato na frente dela. - Quero ter certeza de que vocês comeram antes que Tonks e eu saiamos para comprar o material escolar de vocês no Beco Diagonal. Verifiquem se estão com suas listas prontas.

Hermione olhou para Harry e o viu mexendo a comida no prato com o garfo. Alguma coisa devia estar incomodando-o. Ginny olhou meio dormindo, e Ron triturava a comida em sua boca. Ela mordiscou um pouco de pão e alguns ovos.

- Mione. - Ron sussurrou depois de sua mãe sair da sala. - Precisamos conversar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e perguntou-se o que ele queria. Será que ele quer terminar comigo? O pensamento trouxe-lhe lágrimas aos olhos. Ela não queria perdê-lo. Ele foi seu primeiro amor verdadeiro. Como ela poderia enfrentar todos uma vez que descobrissem que ela tinha falhado em seu relacionamento?

- Tudo bem, é tudo, estou indo. São estas as listas? - Murmúrios de sim foram ouvidos. A matrona Weasley cansada sorriu e abraçou cada um antes de sair. - Não deixem a casa por qualquer motivo. Alguém virá em pouco tempo para manter a vigilância. Eu não posso esperar por ele, porque tenho um compromisso.

- Tchau. - Ginny falou. Assim que a mãe saiu, ela saltou da mesa. - Harry, vamos lá antes que ela volte. Você prometeu que ia me ensinar um pouco de Oclumência.

- Sim, tudo bem. – Harry bocejou e permitiu a ela que o levasse embora.

Hermione olhou para Ron.

- O que você quer falar? – perguntou a garota.

Ronald aproximou-se dela.

- Olha, amor. Ontem à noite, eu posso ter sido um pouco duro. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo, e eu sinto muito. Fiquei um pouco frustrado é tudo. Você me perdoa? – pediu ele.

Hermione exibiu um sorriso brilhante.

- Sim. Sinto muito também. Eu só... bem, você sabe. Estou nervosa. – ela disse.

- Sem problemas. Vou tentar me conter e você será capaz de relaxar um pouco. – retrucou Ron.

- Eu vou tentar. - disse ela baixinho, apertando a mão dele levemente.

- Que tocante. - disse uma voz sedosa vinda da porta.

As bochechas de Hermione coraram quando viu que o Professor Snape tinha entrado. Ela afastou a mão de Rony rapidamente.

- Bom dia, professor. - disse sem encarar os olhos dele. Harry sempre disse que parecia que ele podia ver seus pensamentos sem utilizar Legilimência. Não deixaria que seus pensamentos sobre ele viessem à tona.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ron perguntou, incrédulo.

- Estou aqui como babá. - disse casualmente, caminhando até o balcão para servir-se do café que Molly tinha feito. Sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa entre Hermione e Ron. - Não estou interrompendo nada de importante, estou? - A voz dele tinha um tom de sarcasmo.

- Será que isso importa? - Ron rebateu de forma desrespeitosa.

- Não. – disse o professor secamente. Ele olhou para Hermione. - Senhorita Granger, você teria a bondade de me entregar o _Profeta Diário_?

- Claro. - disse ela, movendo-se para pegar o jornal. Uma inserção caiu e ela inclinou-se para pegar o pergaminho do chão. Quando olhou para cima, corou ligeiramente. Ele a estava observando atentamente. - Aqui está.

- Obrigado. - disse ele, tendo-o recebido dela. Correu com os olhos pelo jornal por um momento antes de colocá-lo sobre a mesa.

Hermione observou-o pelo canto dos olhos, tomando seu café da manhã. Snape parecia tão confortável sentado ali com seu café e seu jornal. Provavelmente não estava alheio ao olhar irritado de Ron, mas não se deixou incomodar, não no momento, de qualquer maneira. Havia algo de diferente nele, mas não conseguiu saber o quê. O ligeiro aroma que ela tinha sentido nele na noite passada flutuava em sua direção.

- Sim, senhorita Granger? - perguntou ele de repente.

Foi só então que ela percebeu que estava olhando para ele.

- Eu... er... quero dizer... como é que o convenceram a vir ficar aqui com a gente? – perguntou ela.

Severus dobrou o jornal e inclinou-se ligeiramente.

- Todo mundo parecia ter coisas mais importantes a fazer. Então, porque fui maluco o suficiente para falar que não tinha planos, eu era voluntário para vir aqui. Espero que você perceba que não tenho prazer em estar de... – o professor começou a responder.

"BAM!"

- O que ...? – Snape questionou.

Ron começou a rir e disse:

- Ginny. Ela deve ter batido a porta em Harry. Acho que alguma coisa não deu certo. Meninas, você sabe como são!

_- Meninas_? Garanto a você, Senhor Weasley, que não me relaciono com meninas em um nível pessoal. Sugiro que você vá instruir a _menina_ a manter a calma hoje. – disse Snape.

- Sim, senhor. - disse Ron sarcasticamente. - Vamos lá, Mione.

Hermione queria terminar seu café, mas não sabia por quanto tempo poderia durar sob o olhar penetrante de Severus Snape.

- Tudo bem. - concordou, estendendo a mão. Sentiu como se ele a estivesse olhando até que saiu da sala. O que havia com ela? Estava agindo como uma idiota! Por que sentia necessidade de corar perto dele? Isso era algo completamente novo. Se ao menos ele não houvesse tocado seus braços do jeito que havia feito! Ron nunca a tocara dessa maneira, e isso era o que ela desejava. Suavidade. A carícia leve. Após Ron advertir Ginny para cessar seu descontrole, tinham algo a resolver. Prendeu a mão dele na sua. Ela podia sentir a palma suada em sua pele com força. Não era a mesma suavidade, a sensação de queimação que tinha sentido quando os polegares do professor Snape a acariciaram. Ron a estava machucando. Ela arrancou a mão da dele, deixando-a livre para ver se estava ferida, quando Ron abriu a porta do quarto de Harry.

- Diabos, dormiu de novo. - ele sussurrou. Ela o seguiu até a porta de Ginny. Estava trancada. Eles podiam ouvi-la choramingando lá dentro. - Vou falar com ela.

Hermione assentiu. Ginny estava se recuperando lentamente do ataque que eles haviam sofrido da última vez, graças a Voldemort. O namorado dela, Dean, havia sido morto. Harry tinha descoberto sobre um suposto ataque à Hogsmeade. A maioria dos membros da A.D. tinha ido com ele para ajudar, mas a informação era falsa. No caminho de volta para o castelo, foram atacados por um grande grupo de Comensais da Morte que tentaram levar Harry. Dean perdeu a vida naquele dia, enquanto Padma Patil foi levada. Ninguém a tinha visto novamente. Eles tinham ouvido que Snape insistiu em que o Lord das Trevas não sabia nada de uma bruxa sumida. Isso levou à especulação de que ela tinha estado na coisa toda e tinha fugido com um dos Comensais da Morte jovem, por sua própria vontade. Bem, era isso que Harry, Rony e ela pensaram mesmo. O resto do mundo bruxo assumiu que Padma tinha sido levada pelos Comensais.

Hermione fez o caminho de volta para a biblioteca. Sabia que poderia passar seu tempo lendo, sem fazer mais nada. Após cerca de trinta minutos, a porta rangeu e Ron entrou.

- Ela está voltando ao normal. Estafa mental, eu aposto. - disse ele num tom irritado. - Eles mantiveram-nos presos aqui durante todo o verão. Acho que isto está deixando todos nós loucos. Inferno, eu estou mesmo ansioso para voltar à escola.

Hermione riu.

- Sente-se. Estou quase terminando este capítulo. - Ron sentou ao lado dela, e ela sentiu imediatamente uma mão deslizando em sua perna. - Ronald, pare.

- Por quê? – indagou Ronald.

- Professor Snape está aqui. – a garota retrucou.

- Ele está na cozinha ainda. Eu o avistei lá. Eu só quero tocar. Por favor. – implorou o rapaz.

Foi o tom da voz de Ron que a fez mudar de idéia, permitindo que ele movesse os dedos para baixo da costura de sua bermuda. Ela manteve o rosto escondido, enterrado em seu livro. A outra mão de Ron fez o caminho para os seios dela.

- Ai, Ron! – reclamou.

- Desculpe. - disse ele, afrouxando a força de seus dedos no mamilo intumescido. A outra mão dele ainda estava embaixo, e um dedo deslizou para dentro da calcinha dela, explorando seus pelos pubianos.

- Ron. - ela suspirou. - Talvez não devamos fazer isso.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. Apenas deixe-me colocar um, Mione. Apenas um, e eu prometo que não vou mover. Eu só quero ver o que se sente. Por favor. - insistiu ele, deslizando o dedo para dentro dela, sem esperar por uma resposta.

- Ronald, pare. - ela sussurrou, tentando se afastar. A mão dele estava achatando os seios dela para segurá-la sentada.

- Não levante ainda. Eu não estou movendo. Você não quer que Snape ouça, não é? - Ele questionou. - Deus, Mione. - ele murmurou. - Está quente! - Com os dedos trêmulos, ela trouxe o livro para descansar em seu rosto. O que estava fazendo? Ela não disse nada quando ele tirou um pouco o dedo e empurrou ligeiramente de volta. Era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava extremamente desconfortável, porém queria mais.

As pernas dela se separaram um pouco por sua própria vontade. Entusiasmado, Ron enfiou o dedo todo nela. Ela gritou e tentou se afastar. – Não. - ela guinchou e seu livro caiu. - Dói! - Era como se houvesse uma unha longa arranhando por dentro.

Ron afastou-se com raiva.

- Se um mísero dedo dói, como diabos você espera resolver este assunto? – disse ele, apontando para sua virilha.

- Talvez se você soubesse o que diabos estava fazendo...

- O QUÊ? – gritou Ronald.

- Fale baixo, Senhor Weasley. - disse o Professor Snape da porta.

Para horror de Hermione, ele estava encostado no batente como se tivesse estado lá confortavelmente há um tempo. Ele tinha um olhar de raiva misturada com nojo no rosto.

Ela aprumou-se, sentou-se rapidamente, e pegou o seu livro caído.

- Er ... Pro ... ver, fomos... - Ron começou.

- Segure sua língua, Senhor Weasley. - O homem alto afastou-se da porta e veio ficar em frente à Hermione.

A garota estava olhando para seus sapatos, horrorizada demais para encontrar seus olhos. O que ele tinha visto? O que ele devia estar pensando dela? Uma mão pálida e graciosa entrou em sua linha de visão, e os seus dedos ajudaram-na a levantar o queixo. Ela não tinha escolha a não ser abrir os olhos marejados para fitar os dele.

- Está tudo bem, Senhorita Granger? - Ela balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. - Muito bem. Acho que seria prudente se você fosse para seu quarto, até a Senhora Weasley chegar em casa. Terei uma conversa com ela. – Hermione assentiu e correu para fora dali. A última coisa que ouviu foram as palavras irritadas de Snape direcionadas a Ron. - Acho esse comportamento lascivo nojento. Claramente, ela não queria fazer parte daquilo que você estava persuadindo-a a fazer. Você não tem decência? - Ela rapidamente entrou no quarto que dividia com Ginny e atirou-se na cama. Ginny não estava lá. Hermione só podia esperar que ela não tivesse presenciado nada.

* * *

Severus deixou Grimmauld Place sem ver Hermione novamente, mas não se importava. As coisas estavam progredindo bem. Ele poderia ter estrangulado Weasley por tocá-la como tinha feito mas, por enquanto, era melhor que ficasse dessa maneira. Tudo isto seria usado posteriormente a seu favor. Ele testemunhou, em duas ocasiões que a menina era ligeiramente contra atos sexuais. Ele riu para si mesmo. Isso seria fácil de resolver. Ela simplesmente precisava ser seduzida, não atacada.

Molly faria com que o casal ficasse separado pelo resto do feriado. Uma vez que Hermione estivesse de volta ao castelo, ele colocaria seus planos em prática. Seus planos eram bastante simples. Ele lentamente construiria amizade com ela, lentamente se aproximaria dela, lentamente começaria a mostrar-lhe suas intenções, e, lentamente, começaria a fazer amor com ela.

- Fazer amor. - disse Snape em voz alta com outra risada. - Interessante escolha de palavras.

Teria que lidar com Ronald Weasley entre eles. Tanto quanto pôde ver, o menino estava bem perto de perdê-la. Isso não seria problema por muito tempo. Ele pôde ver que ela cuidou de mandá-lo embora. Ela provavelmente se afastaria dele e, como o Lord das Trevas previu, o trio se separaria por um tempo. Ele iria usar aquele momento e estaria lá para ajudá-la a juntar os pedaços.

Com um sorriso, Severus caminhou para o gabinete do diretor. Ele supunha que Dumbledore devia estar ciente de seus planos, mas não estava pronto para confidenciar-lhe isto. Ainda não. Havia outras questões que precisavam ser discutidas.

* * *

**N/A:** Decidi escrever uma história que nos fizesse questionar de que lado Severus está verdadeiramente. Claro que, para fazer esse trabalho ainda melhor, eu tinha que incluir uma parcela de lascívia. Também quero avisar que Hermione vai ser retratada como a vejo – com a idade que tem. Se você está procurando uma SuperHermione (18 com cérebro de 30, emocionalmente equilibrada, perfeita, tão esperta que o superespião Snape não iria enganá-la, onisciente e bruxa salvadora do mundo), então você não encontrará isso aqui. Você vai entender porque, mais tarde, mas tenha em mente que é uma história sobre o crescimento em si mesmo e de como aprender a amar da maneira certa - eventualmente.

* * *

**N/T:** Bem, esse é o prólogo de uma história bem interessante. Como disse a autora, nos questionaremos ao longo dela sobre qual lado Severus realmente serve: o das Trevas ou o da Luz.

**Agradecimentos**

À **southern_witch_69**, por permitir que eu traduzisse sua história para o português. :)

À **Dinha Prince**, obrigada por ceder uma parte de seu tempo livre para me ajudar betando este projeto. *-*

Reviews são muito bem-vindos, pessoal. Quero realmente saber o que vocês estão achando da história.

Desculpem se deixei passar algum errinho, tá? :P

Bjs!


	2. Tirando Vantagem da Situação

**Atraindo a Feiticeira**

**(Luring the Enchantress)**

**Capítulo 1 – Tirando Vantagem da Situação**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Reconheceu? JKR criou. Só estou me divertindo um pouco. Gostaria de agradecer a todos os autores que têm escrito histórias brilhantes, tenho sido influenciada por muitos.

**N/A: **Um grande agradecimento para minha beta, a brilhante Charmed_Nay.

* * *

Hermione ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Harry, na frente do sofá, enquanto embalava a cabeça dele contra o peito. Essa era a primeira vez que ele chorava. Ela sabia que era só uma questão de tempo antes que o menino desabasse. A notícia que tinham ouvido naquela manhã deixara a todos abalados, mas o golpe havia sido ainda mais duro para Harry.

- Shh. - ela tentava acalmá-lo. - Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. De alguma forma. Eu prometo. – disse.

Os braços de Harry se fecharam em torno dela, e ele começou a balançar-se para frente e para trás.

- Mione, ele se foi. Eu não posso acreditar. – disse Harry entre soluços.

Ouvir o desespero na voz de Harry trouxe de volta a realidade que se abatera sobre eles. Ela permitiu que suas lágrimas se misturassem às dele.

Outro par de braços os rodeava, e mais lágrimas de pesar foram derramadas.

- Ron, ele se foi. - Harry murmurou com voz rouca.

- Eu sei, amigo. Eu sei. - foi a resposta suave de Ron. - A Ordem está aqui agora. Temos que ir.

- Por que ele? – questionou Harry.

- Porque ele – Ron sussurrou - estava no lugar errado na hora errada.

- Snape. - disse Harry com raiva - Você estava lá?

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e sacudiu a cabeça, aborrecido.

- Sempre um pirralho, não é Potter? – retrucou.

- Agora não é o momento, Harry. - Dumbledore falou, baixinho. - Suas coisas serão entregues pelos outros mais tarde. Ron, você vai com seu pai e Bill. Harry, você virá comigo. Hermione, você vai com Severus. Ginny vai com Molly e Moody. Todos terão chamarizes. Vamos começar a sair imediatamente e nos encontraremos amanhã em Hogwarts, antes que o trem chegue com o restante dos estudantes. Levem somente o que vocês vão precisar durante a noite.

Hermione estava boquiaberta, em estado de choque. Ela iria a algum lugar, durante a noite, apenas com o Professor Snape! Por quê? Todo mundo parecia ter duas pessoas como acompanhantes. Com uma sensação de tontura, ela segurou a mão que ele oferecida a ela e levantou-se rapidamente, liberando Harry e Ron.

- Posso esperar que você seja capaz de recolher apenas o que precisa para esta noite, Senhorita Granger? - Snape perguntou, olhando-a preocupado.

Ela assentiu e foi para seu quarto tão rápido quanto podia. Ginny estava lá guardando algumas coisas em uma maleta.

- Por que não eu posso ir com vocês? - Hermione perguntou. Colocou algumas coisas em sua mala, não percebendo o que realmente estava fazendo.

- Eles sortearam os nomes. Mamãe disse que eu iria com ela, não importava como, por isso, quando Moody tirou meu nome, ela anunciou suas intenções. Quando Bill tirou nome de Ron, papai insistiu que iria também. Harry teria Dumbledore, é claro. Imagine se não. - disse ela amargamente. – Com quem você vai?

- Professor Snape. - sussurrou.

- É melhor ir com ele do que com Tonks. - Ginny falou com azedume. - Ela é uma ameaça.

Hermione sabia que Ginny começara a não gostar de Tonks de repente, desde o início das férias de verão. Ela se perguntou se teria algo a ver com Tonks e Remus se tornarem um casal. Parecia que Ginny tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de relação com o lobisomem, após a perda de seu namorado no ano anterior. Remus nunca passou dos limites com ela, mas ela tinha ciúmes de Tonks da mesma maneira, provavelmente esperando que ele ainda estivesse só quando ela se tornasse maior de idade.

- Muito bem. - disse ela, sem se preocupar em discutir. – Estou indo. Tenham cuidado.

- Teremos. O mesmo para vocês. – respondeu Ginny.

Hermione saiu do quarto e constatou que Snape estava esperando por ela à porta.

- Nós vamos sair pelos fundos da casa. Caminhe rapidamente até o riacho e eu vou nos desaparatar aonde precisamos ir. Nenhuma palavra. Você entendeu? – disse Severus.

- Sim, Senhor. – respondeu a garota.

- Muito bem. - disse ele, puxando-a pelo braço. - Venha comigo.

Ela não tinha outra escolha senão segui-lo. Ao passarem pelos outros, ela pôde vê-los se preparando para sair. Ela também notou que Tonks tinha metamorfoseado seu cabelo e corpo para assemelhar-se a ela, Hermione.

- Chamariz - disse o professor quando percebeu seu olhar.

Um milhão de coisas passavam pela cabeça de Hermione de uma vez. Para aonde ele a estaria levando? Por que eles tinham que sair em pares e ter chamarizes? A Sede fora violada?

Antes que saíssem, ela ouviu:

- Mione! – virou-se para ver Ron correndo para ela. Soltou-se das garras do professor para abraçá-lo firmemente.

- Cuide-se. Eu te amo. - disse ele emocionado.

- Vou me cuidar. Eu te amo. - ela sussurrou.

- Isso vai nos atrasar. - disse Snape, puxando-a de volta e se movendo em direção à porta. - Diga adeus.

Ela acenou para Ron antes de se virar para sair com o professor. Assim que o ar da noite tocou seu corpo, ela estremeceu. Não era exatamente frio. Ela sentiu que havia algo sinistro no ar, algo errado. Quando pararam, o Mestre de Poções passou os braços entorno dela.

- Abrace-me forte. - ele comandou.

Ela fez como ordenado. Momentos depois, eles apareceram em um beco escuro.

- Fique quieta. - disse ele severamente.

Ela não se atreveu a mover um músculo. O rosto dela foi enterrado na frente das vestes dele, contra seu peito. O aroma da colônia dele a hipnotizou. Sem nenhum aviso, eles desaparataram novamente. Desta vez, estavam em uma pequena sala, que não era maior do que a cozinha do número de doze de Grimmauld Place.

Não havia sofá ou cama à vista. Ela se perguntava se tinham a intenção de dormir a, ou se iriam apenas parar até que tivessem certeza de que ninguém os estava seguindo.

- Uma vez mais, Senhorita Granger. - ele disse baixinho.

Crack! Eles estavam dentro de outro quarto, mas este tinha um colchão no chão, junto a uma lareira, e um banheiro parcialmente escondido por uma cortina.

O professor afastou-se dela e olhou em torno com desgosto.

- Certamente este não é o local para o qual ele nos mandaria. - murmurou incrédulo. – Por Merlin. - Encolheu os ombros e suspirou. - Prepare-se para ir para a cama, Senhorita Granger.

Hermione arregalou os olhos por um momento. Onde ela iria dormir? Os olhos dela se voltaram para o banheiro pequeno, improvisado.

- Tudo bem. - ela murmurou.

Uma vez lá, tentou ajeitar a cortina para ter mais privacidade. Consertou um grande buraco no material antes de lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes, e trançar os cabelos. Ela decidiu simplesmente lavar-se com um pano em vez de tomar um banho completo. De qualquer maneira, já tinha tomado um durante o dia. Além disso, não se sentia confortável estando tão vulnerável com o Professor Snape na sala ao lado. Não que ela não confiasse nele, pensou, era apenas um pouco estranho, só isso.

Tirou toda a roupa e chutou as peças formando um monte perto da banheira. Ensaboando e enxaguando rapidamente, foi capaz de completar a sua toilette em tempo recorde. Ela vestiu a calcinha e a camisola curta, infelizmente. Desejou ter prestado mais atenção ao que havia colocado na maleta, mas estava emocionalmente esgotada e não tinha tempo para se queixar sobre essas coisas. Saiu do banheiro e deitou-se sobre o colchão.

Snape estava deitado sobre a própria capa, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava um copo de um líquido de cor âmbar.

Hermione gritou por causa de uma aranha enorme que andava pelo chão, chamando a atenção do homem atrás dela.

- Aranha. - ela explicou o motivo do grito. De repente, começou a chorar lágrimas silenciosas e deitou-se, deslizando sob os lençóis frescos que ele havia colocado.

- Senhorita Granger, eu não sabia que sofria de aracnofobia. – ele disse.

- Não sofro. - disse ela baixinho, enxugando algumas lágrimas, girando o corpo para enfrentá-lo. – Isso é coisa de Ron. - Ela riu um pouco. - Eu estava pensando que... que Hagrid teria tentado ser seu amigo. - Estas palavras trouxeram lágrimas frescas.

Olhando para ela, completamente desconfortável, o homem avançou para sentar-se ao seu lado no chão. Não a tocou, mas olhou-a atentamente.

- Eles morreram pela causa, ele e o irmão. Foi a escolha dele. Hagrid teria feito qualquer coisa para proteger o Diretor e, dando a sua vida, ele assim o fez.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas.

- Isso vai deixar Harry mal. Vol... – começou.

- Não fale o nome dele. - disse ele severamente.

- O Lord das Trevas sabia que isso ia acontecer. Provavelmente queria que acontecesse. - ela falou, triste.

Severus olhou para outro lado por um momento. Ela não sabia como era.

O Lord os chamou logo após Hagrid e seu irmão serem mortos. Queria compartilhar as notícias com seus seguidores pessoalmente.

Vangloriou-se que seria um duro golpe para Potter e Dumbledore. E estava certo. O diretor ficou quase tão agitado quanto Potter, mas Severus perguntou a si mesmo se isso não havia piorado as coisas.

Snape sentia-se mal com a perda. Hagrid sempre tinha sido gentil com ele, mesmo quando era um estudante em Hogwarts. O meio-gigante sempre tentou fazer com que ele se sentisse bem-vindo. Suspirou.

Será que o Lord das Trevas não havia sido movido pelo impulso e o tiro sairia pela culatra? No dia anterior tinha observado uma mudança na motivação de Dumbledore e Severus tinha certeza de que Potter estava ainda mais determinado a vencer essa guerra.

- Tente descansar. - disse olhando para a garota a seu lado. Seu olhar nervoso não passou despercebido. - Você está completamente segura comigo, Senhorita Granger. Vou ficar acordado esta noite. Durma.

- Senhor, este colchão é muito grande. Acredito que você possa dormir no outro lado sem que eu o incomode. - ela ofereceu timidamente.

Ele sorriu de leve.

- Vou pensar nisso. – virou-se para olhar as chamas na lareira, enquanto colocava as pernas para fora e inclinava-se mais ao longo do colchão.

Severus não confiava em si mesmo para se deitar com ela, não ainda. Quando ela fora se trocar, a luz da vela tinha mostrado sua silhueta nas cortinas. Ele tinha visto quando ela tirou as roupas às pressas, antes de se lavar e escorregar a camisola pelo corpo. Certamente que ela não imaginava que ele estaria dormindo ao seu lado, quando fez rapidamente a mala, ou não usaria uma coisa tão imprópria. A peça chegava ao meio da coxa e era de um delicado tecido amarelo, muito simples.

Ele observava descaradamente sua camisola e sabia que ela não estava usando sutiã por baixo. Tudo o que podia fazer era manter os olhos no seu rosto, mas imaginava que se ele olhasse perto o suficiente, poderia ver o contorno e um leve toque da cor de seus mamilos.

_"Sim," _– pensou –_ "vou dormir de calça e camisa esta noite. Não posso me despir e dormir nu, como costumo fazer. Ela certamente não estaria segura comigo. E este é o tempo que preciso para construir a sua confiança em mim."_

Tinha sido fácil pegar o nome dela no sorteio. Ele certamente não queria ficar com um dos Weasleys ou alguém fingindo ser um dos pirralhos.

A respiração de Hermione sinalizou para ele que era seguro se aventurar no banheiro improvisado para aliviar a bexiga. Não faria isso para ela ver sua silhueta nas cortinas. Ele seguiu para o banheiro, aliviou-se rapidamente, lavou a boca e virou-se para ir embora.

No chão, um pequeno pedaço de renda chamou sua atenção. Severus agachou-se para inspecionar a pilha de roupas. Dane-se. Como se não bastasse, ela havia deixado sua calcinha em cima da pilha. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar e olhou para a peça com cobiça. Sua bruxa tinha usado aquilo. Ele não se atreveria a ficar com ela. Seria melhor deixar ali. Ele colocou de volta como havia encontrado e levantou-se para sair.

- Foda-se. - murmurou sombriamente, agachando-se novamente para recuperá-la. Trouxe o pequeno pedaço de tecido para as narinas e inalou profundamente. – Sim. - sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto o perfume encantador dela incorporava-se à sua alma. Seu pênis tentou chamar a atenção, mas o tecido da calça o restringiu dolorosamente. Ele a queria. Inalou mais uma vez e enfiou o tecido em um bolso secreto de suas calças. Ninguém, exceto ele, seria capaz de encontrá-lo lá.

Voltou para o colchão onde dormiam. Jogou sua capa para o lado, tirou as botas e começou a desabotoar a sobrecasaca. Uma vez que a dispôs com o restante das roupas, permitiu-se olhar para a bruxa que dormia. Um joelho estava dobrado ligeiramente, enquanto a outra perna estava de lado. A camisola havia levantado, e ele pôde entrever sua calcinha cor de pêssego.

Freneticamente, começou a desabotoar a camisa. Ele poderia tê-la. Ninguém precisaria saber. Poderia simplesmente Obliviá-la depois.

Não. Ele não podia fazer isso com ela. Hermione era muito inteligente. Ela saberia que algo não estava certo, e qualquer confiança que ele poderia ter ganho a partir desta noite estaria perdida, pondo em risco seus planos.

- Controle-se. – sussurrou para si mesmo, deixando de lado suas tendências obscuras.

Não agiria dessa forma. Não importava qual lado ganharia essa guerra, ela estaria segura. Hermione viria a ele pessoalmente e então seria sua. Esta noite começaria a construir uma base de companheirismo entre eles e a atrairia lentamente para si. Quando a Senhorita Granger estivesse completamente entregue, iria segui-lo até os confins da terra. Isso incluiria o lado do Lord das Trevas, se ele assim o escolhesse.

Tomando cuidado para não tocar nenhuma parte dela, ele deitou na borda do colchão e simplesmente a olhou dormir. E não mentira. Ia ficar acordado durante a noite, de qualquer maneira. E, não era devido à preocupação com Comensais da Morte vindo até eles, num frenesi para encontrar os amigos de Potter.

Ele sabia que eles não estavam procurando Potter no momento. O Lord das Trevas tinha planos para Potter, mas esses planos não estariam prontos até perto do final do ano. Ele mencionara isso ao Diretor, mas o homem ainda insistia em tomar precauções. Quem era ele para julgar? Ele passaria uma noite com Hermione Granger.

Depois de quase duas horas vendo-a respirar, o que contribuía para o aumento e diminuição de seu peito, ele sucumbiu ao sono.

Os olhos de Hermione abriram-se e ela viu que o fogo tinha apagado. O quarto estava completamente escuro. Balançou um pouco a cabeça para ajudar a orientar-se. Ela não estava em sua cama em Grimmauld Place. Ela estava... Porra! Tudo voltou à sua mente: as mortes de Hagrid e Grope, a divisão para manter todos seguros e Professor Snape. Foi então que ela percebeu que algo estava errado. Uma mão foi colocada possessivamente sobre seu sexo. Sua calcinha tinha sido puxada para baixo, e um dedo estava mergulhando dentro dela, numa exploração dolorosa.

- Oh. - ela suspirou, tentando se afastar. Outra mão se aproximou da boca para silenciar os gritos. No momento em que ela sentiu dentes fincando-se em seu ombro, sentou-se e gritou.

O fogo ainda estava aceso. O Professor Snape, totalmente vestido, estava na extremidade do colchão. Tinha sido um sonho. Seu grito, porém, o fez sentar-se, com a varinha em riste.

- O que foi? Uma aranha? - Ele perguntou, sonolento.

- Pesadelo. - ela ofegou. – Desculpe-me, Senhor.

Ele resmungou e deitou-se novamente. Ela notou que ele avançou um pouco mais para perto e ela seguiu o exemplo, chegando um pouco mais perto dele. Ela queria se sentir segura. O estresse da guerra e a preocupação estavam cobrando sua parte. O Professor Snape jamais faria algo assim com ela. Ela podia confiar nele.

- Senhor? – ela sussurrou.

- Hummm? – resmungou Snape.

- Eu estou com medo. – Hermione declarou.

- Não fique. Se não nos encontraram até agora, não vão mais nos encontrar. Vá dormir, Hermione. - ele resmungou.

Ela olhou para ele até que começou a roncar levemente. Ele a chamara pelo primeiro nome. Sempre tinha sido Senhorita Granger ou Granger. Hermione sorriu. Parecia bom. Se ele tinha feito isso para acalmá-la, conseguiu. Ela soube de imediato que este era o homem que arriscou tudo para protegê-los e espionar para eles. Ele nunca prejudicaria nenhum deles.

* * *

- Que maneira sadia de começar nosso último ano. - Ron disse, atirando uma pedra grande no lago. - Quero dizer, Hagrid se foi. Isso não pode ser bom. É como se fosse um presságio ou algo assim.

- Você anda prestando muita atenção à aula de Trelawney, companheiro, – disse Harry, solenemente. – embora concorde com você. As coisas poderiam ser muito melhores. Que diabos estavam Hagrid e Grope fazendo juntos, no mesmo campo aberto? Por que eles não nos disseram nada?

Ron concordou.

- Eu tentei falar com papai e Bill, mas eles não disseram uma palavra. - Ele abraçou Hermione. - O que me diz de Snape? Será que o morcego não tem nada a dizer sobre isso?

- Só que Hagrid morreu por algo que acreditava, e soou como se ele tivesse morrido para proteger Dumbledore. - disse ela baixinho. – Ginny não ouviu nada?

- Não, ela tentou ouvir atrás de uma porta fechada, mas disse que Moody viu com seu olho mágico.

- Oh. - disse Hermione. - Suponho que deva estar feliz agora que está tudo bem. Quero dizer... todo mundo está seguro.

- Mas por quanto tempo? - Harry disse, amargamente. - Eu gostaria de saber o que esperar.

Um grito atravessou o ar, dispersando o vôo das aves.

- Fang! - Ele apontou para um cachorro manco, que caminhava na direção deles. O trio correu para chegar até ele.

- Você está vivo! Você fez o seu caminho para casa!

- Acabou! Venha. Vamos levá-lo para Grubbly-Plank. - Ron disse com urgência.

- Eu vou buscá-la. Fique com ele. - disse Hermione rapidamente, correndo para o castelo.

Ela foi para a sala dos professores, tão rapidamente quanto podia. Foi o único lugar que ela pôde pensar para localizar a mulher. Bateu na porta e aguardou apenas alguns momentos antes de alguém abrir.

- Professor Snape, preciso saber se a Professora Grubbly-Plank está aqui. Fang está de volta e já teve dias melhores.

Ele afastou-se e indicou que ela entrasse. A bruxa que estava procurando estava fumando um cachimbo e conversando com Madame Hooch.

- Wilhemina? A Senhorita Granger requer sua ajuda. Parece que o cachorro de Hagrid encontrou o caminho para casa, mas precisa de tratamento.

A bruxa concordou com a cabeça e depositou seu cachimbo.

- Mostre-me. – falou para Hermione, que rapidamente a levou ao local onde tinha deixado os meninos.

Fang ainda estava uivando ligeiramente. A professora puxou sua varinha para examiná-lo.

- Certo, então. Vou precisar levá-lo comigo por algum tempo, mas ele vai ficar como novo em breve.

- Onde você está morando? - Harry perguntou de repente.

- Não importa. - disse ela secamente. - Eu acho que vocês devem ir até o castelo e se trocar. É quase hora dos alunos chegarem. Cuidarei dele.

Eles viram como a mulher saiu com Fang flutuando atrás dela.

- Que diabos foi aquilo? - Ron perguntou, incrédulo. - Aposto que as aulas de Hagrid foram dadas a ela. Ele nem esfriou e ela está aqui tomando conta de tudo.

- Ron, alguém tinha que assumir as aulas. Não é culpa dela. - Hermione falou, baixinho.

- Parece convencida de que isso é certo, porém não é. Escória! - disse ele calorosamente. - Vejo vocês dois mais tarde.

Depois que Ronald foi embora, Harry estendeu a mão e pegou a de Hermione.

- Ele voltará. – Harry declarou.

- Espero que sim. - Ela apertou sua mão com força, e fizeram o caminho de volta ao castelo.

Severo assistiu à troca de carinho a certa distância. O que Potter sentia por ela? Era a segunda vez em dois dias que o rapaz a procurava para tranquilizá-lo. O Lord das Trevas acharia isso muito interessante, não? Nesta fase, não seria prudente deixar que ele soubesse, ou poderia ter outras planos para Hermione Granger. Não, por enquanto ficaria quieto. Não que acreditasse que Potter estivesse apaixonado por ela, mas estava certo de que eles tinham um vínculo. Isso poderia fazer com que a perdesse. Um sorriso presunçoso repuxou os lábios de Severus.

- Tarde demais, Potter.

* * *

Hermione, instalada em seu novo dormitório, saboreava o fato de que agora era Monitora Chefe e tinha um quarto reservado só para si. Uma porta abria para um corredor, enquanto a outra abria para a Sala Comunal Gryffindor. Se ela não quisesse ficar com os meninos ou participar de qualquer tagarelice das meninas, poderia sair e entrar pela outra porta. Ela adorou.

Na audiência em que Ernie Macmillan foi eleito Monitor Chefe, o menino havia colocado o seu cargo à disposição. Ela temia que Draco Malfoy o substituísse. Fazer as tarefas semanais com ele não era algo que ela gostaria. Ela e Ernie tornaram-se bons amigos e trabalhar com ele seria bom. Harry tinha um monte de coisas na cabeça e Rony parecia estar cada vez mais distante.

Desde que sua mãe tinha conversado com eles e dito que estavam se comportando de maneira inadequada, sua atitude mudou. Ele tinha realmente levado a sério. Tiveram alguns minutos a sós depois que tinham chegado e ele apenas a cumprimentou. Não houve tentativas de tocar ou acariciar. Ele não a tinha sequer beijado. Isso a fez sentir-se desprezada. Por um lado, ela estava contente que não houvesse apalpação, mas por outro, ela ficara ofendida. Ele não quer mais? Ela não queria perdê-lo, não agora, com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela precisava dele. Talvez pudesse pedir a Ernie alguns conselhos. Ele e Hannah pareciam se dar bem. Mandou esses pensamentos para longe e aconchegou-se em seu leito. Ela poderia usar as mesmas armas que Ron usava com ela. Era um pouco frustrante dormir sozinha. Qualquer coisa seria melhor, mesmo o Professor Snape.

- Severus Snape. – Ela disse, com uma risadinha.

Ele era um cavalheiro. Ele não a tinha feito sentir-se desconfortável em toda a noite anterior. O homem era certamente diferente quando estava fora de Hogwarts. Ron poderia aprender definitivamente aquela lição. Será que Ron teria ficado imóvel a noite toda? Claro que não! Ele teria ficado por cima dela e tentaria entrar em sua calcinha, mas o Professor Snape não estava interessado nela dessa forma.

Qual seria a sensação de ser desejada por um homem, um homem de verdade? Este pensamento a desconcertou por um momento. Naquele dia em Grimmauld Place, ele havia dito a Ron que nunca teve qualquer relação com meninas. Era isso que ele pensava dela? Ela supôs que sim, e isso lhe pareceu certo. Realmente nada havia acontecido entre eles. Ela estava envolvida com Ron de qualquer maneira. As coisas ficariam melhores. Antes de adormecer, ela se perguntou o que teria acontecido com sua calcinha. Ela imaginava tê-la chutado para baixo da banheira, mas ouvira alguns barulhos estranhos lá e não estava disposta a procurá-la.

- Qualquer que seja a criatura que more lá, pode ficar com ela! – resmungou.

* * *

Nas semanas seguintes, todos retornaram às suas rotinas. Os Professores Snape e Flitwick haviam organizado todos os horários de patrulhamento do castelo.

Na noite anterior ao seu aniversário de dezoito anos, tinha sido escalada para patrulhar os níveis inferiores do castelo. O Professor Snape, Ron, Pansy e ela trabalhariam aquela noite. Ela havia feito a ronda anteriormente, mas como não conseguiu dormir, decidiu fazer isso outra vez. Quando se aproximava de um corredor adjacente, ela parou. Havia alguém gemendo baixinho. Ela puxou sua varinha e se arrastou até lá. Uma mão veio por trás e cobriu sua boca.

- Shh. - alguém soprou em seu ouvido e ela acalmou-se completamente.

Era o Professor Snape. Ele deve ter percebido ou ouvido algo também, e queria ser o único a colocar um fim ao que quer que fosse. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, indicando que iria manter a calma, e permitiu-lhe andar a frente dela.

A reação no rosto dele quando viu a cena antes dela foi de perplexidade. Ele parecia chocado e horrorizado, ao mesmo tempo.

- O que significa disso? - ele vociferou.

Ouviram duas vozes em pânico. Seus olhos encontraram Hermione por um momento, e ela viu que ele parecia decepcionado.

- Você pode ir. – disse Snape.

- Mas, o que é? – perguntou ela, delicadamente. Foi quando ela ouviu.

- Oh, não. - Ron. Era a voz dele. Ela passou por Snape e viu seu namorado de poucos meses, tímido, tentando puxar as calças para cima. Pansy estava lá também, abotoando a blusa às pressas.

- O que você está fazendo? - Hermione perguntou suavemente.

- Mione, não é o que parece. – respondeu Ronald.

- De fato. - Snape rosnou. - Parkinson, menos trinta pontos para Slytherin, detenção por uma semana com Filch, e eu vou escrever a seus pais. Além disso, vou sugerir ao diretor que a sua tarefa como Monitora seja encerrada. Saia da minha vista. - Chorando um pouco, a menina passou por eles para ir para seu dormitório. - Weasley, eu estou começando a me questionar sobre você. Esta é a terceira vez que eu te pego em uma situação como esta. Menos cinquenta pontos de Gryffindor, pois eu já havia te avisado sobre isso, detenção com Filch por duas semanas e eu certamente deixarei sua mãe saber o que aconteceu. Tal como aconteceu com Parkinson, vou sugerir que o seu período como Monitor seja encerrado.

- Três vezes? - Hermione perguntou desanimada. Seu Ron tinha algo com Pansy. Ela não tinha certeza se tinham feito sexo, mas parecia que eles estavam a caminho. - Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Ron? Eu pensei que você me amasse.

- Não é que eu tenha que responder à sua pergunta, Senhorita Granger, mas por preocupação, vou fazê-lo. Algumas noites atrás eu encontrei o Senhor Weasley em uma posição similarmente comprometedora. Eu avisei a ele e tirei pontos de sua Casa. Isto é completamente inaceitável. - Declarou o Snape.

- Mas isso são apenas duas vezes. - disse Hermione baixinho.

- Bem, a terceira foi na sede da Ordem, é claro. – ele falou com firmeza. - Sei que vocês dois têm muito a conversar, mas gostaria de pedir para que você venha comigo, Senhorita Granger. - ela assentiu. - Weasley, volte para sua Sala Comunal. Chamarei você e Parkinson na parte da manhã. - Ron concordou.

- Mione, olha, eu não sei o que... – começou Ronald.

- Isso é o suficiente, Weasley. Guarde suas desculpas esfarrapadas para mais tarde. - proferiu Snape, seco. Ron dirigiu a Hermione um último olhar triste. - Venha, Senhorita Granger.

Ela seguiu seu Mestre de Poções pelo corredor, no curto caminho até seu escritório. Uma vez lá dentro, ele fechou a porta e conduziu-a a uma cadeira à frente de sua mesa. Ele dirigiu-se a uma pequena sala, antes de voltar para ela e entregar-lhe uma xícara de chá. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado dela com sua própria xícara em mãos. Hermione, trêmula, tomou um gole de seu chá. O que ele estava jogando? Por que a trouxera aqui?

- Senhor, eu aprecio isso, mas... – ela pensou no que poderia dizer para não ofendê-lo.

- O que testemunhou é provavelmente um choque para você, e eu tenho certeza de que ainda não terminou. Seu namorado, Senhorita Granger, estava em processo de obter o que queria com outra. Isso pode ser demasiado difícil para você enfrentar. Eu simplesmente pensei que poderia gostar de ter alguém para conversar e que gostaria de ter um pouco de espaço e tempo antes de falar com ele sobre o que aconteceu. - Snape sorriu levemente. – Pense com clareza. Acho prudente esperar até amanhã depois que você tiver um tempo para pensar nisso.

- Eu só não sabia que o Senhor se importava. - ela murmurou.

- Para ser honesto, não me importava. - informou, inclinando-se na direção dela. - Eu me encontrei em uma situação semelhante antes e as coisas ficaram mal resolvidas, se você quer saber. Sei também que seu outro único amigo é Potter. Nós todos sabemos que ele está sempre preocupado. A Senhorita Weasley é a irmã de seu namorado. Não sei se você se sentiria confortável para falar sobre isso com Minerva. Eu pensei que talvez, uma vez que, infelizmente, partilhamos situações íntimas, você poderia se sentir confortável para falar comigo.

Isso fazia sentido para ela e, por algum motivo, um fardo foi tirado de seus ombros.

- Eu realmente aprecio isso, Professor. Não sei para onde me virar. Eu pensei que ele me amasse. - disse ela num sussurro. - Suponho que não.

- O sexo não é sempre relacionado ao amor, Senhorita Granger. Posso chamá-la de Hermione? – Snape perguntou.

- Claro, Professor. – ela respondeu.

- Hermione, por vezes há outras coisas que guiam homens e mulheres. Uma dessas coisas poderia ser luxúria. É perfeitamente compreensível que o Senhor Weasley a ame e que escolha você acima de todas as outras para um relacionamento sério e ainda sinta-se tentado pela Senhorita Parkinson. Não é muito honroso, mas isso já aconteceu a muitos homens e mulheres antes também. - Ele tomou um gole de chá. - Por que ele iria querer outra mulher quando tem uma garota brilhante, sensível e atraente como você, está além do que eu possa imaginar.

Ela ficou chocada. Ele tinha acabado de elogiá-la. Será que isso queria dizer que se ele a tivesse não iria querer outra mulher? Ela sentiu necessidade de esclarecer uma coisa.

- Senhor, Ron e eu, nós não temos sempre... o que você viu naquele dia... - ela não podia exprimir em palavras.

- Foi o mais longe que vocês dois chegaram? - ela assentiu, aliviada que ele havia dito por ela. - Eu vejo.

- Você vê? – ela perguntou.

- Bem, isso explica tudo. Os meninos da sua idade são muito impacientes. Eles tendem a ver que vadiar é como ganhar experiência. Eu não sei que desculpa ele vai te dar, mas acho que você deve pensar muito antes de aceitar. Tenho medo porque ele não demonstrou muito respeito por você fazendo isso. - Snape tomou outro gole de chá e a olhou atentamente.

Seus olhares se afastaram e ela estudou sua xícara.

- Você disse que já o havia avisado sobre isso. O que você quis dizer? Foram eles...? – questionou.

- Ele estava sozinho. Já era tarde, e eu o peguei com... as calças abaixadas. - Severus tomou um longo gole de chá. - Não sei se eles tinham visto um ao outro antes e o que os levou a partir para a ação. - ele sorriu quando ela corou. - Por favor, Hermione, não se ofenda. Só estou respondendo à sua pergunta com honestidade.

- Não, Senhor, não estou ofendida. De verdade. Estou chocada e muito decepcionada. Talvez eu devesse ter feito o que ele pediu. Isso provavelmente não teria acontecido. – Hermione lamentou.

O Professor Snape colocou sua xícara de lado e tomou a dela afastando-a também. Então, tomou ambas as mãos dela nas suas e a fez olhar para ele.

- Hermione, nunca se venda. Se vocês ainda não estavam prontos, como claramente expressou naquele dia, então ele deveria ter tido a decência de esperá-la. Há coisas mais importantes em uma relação do que sexo. - ele apertou suas mãos. - Tomei a liberdade de colocar uma Poção Calmante em seu chá. Tenho certeza que é a única razão para você falar tão facilmente comigo. Estarei sempre aqui se você precisar de alguém para conversar, mas eu preferiria que isso se mantivesse entre nós apenas. Você entendeu?

- Sim, professor. - ela sorriu enquanto ele soltava suas mãos. - Senhor, o que você faria?

Ele pareceu pensativo por um instante.

- Você poderia confiar nele outra vez? – indagou Snape.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu ela.

- Se você não tiver certeza agora, pode levar um longo tempo para reconstruir seu relacionamento. Examine por que você não estava pronta para estar com ele sexualmente. Talvez sua mente e seu corpo estivessem dizendo algo que seu coração não queria ouvir. - ele deu um tapinha no ombro dela. - Gostaria de terminar. - Hermione olhou para baixo quando as lágrimas reuniram-se em seus olhos. Ela falhara. Não podia mantê-lo feliz. - Não é nada que você tenha feito de errado, Hermione. Eu diria que a culpa é do Senhor Weasley.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima com o dorso da mão.

- A última vez que Ron ficou bravo comigo, ele se virou contra mim e Harry também. Acabei passando a maior parte do meu tempo com Hagrid e Fang, porque eu não tenho muitos outros amigos. Ele me ouviu e não se importou com minhas lágrimas. O que vou fazer agora, se acontecer a mesma coisa outra vez? Não tenho ninguém. – lamentou-se.

- Eu já te disse. Vou estar aqui para você, contanto que mantenha isso só para você. - respondeu ele.

- Mas, por que, senhor? Você nem mesmo gosta de mim. – ela questionou.

- Eu gosto de você, Hermione, mas não posso demonstrar enquanto o Lord das Trevas ainda estiver vivo. Ele pode não gostar que eu seja a favor de uma Gryffindor, que é amiga de Harry Potter. Você me entende? - ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Você me faz lembrar de mim mesmo. - ele disse simplesmente. - Eu também fui a Hagrid quando estava sozinho em meus dias aqui. Ele sempre foi bom para mim, mesmo depois de eu ter voltado para o Lord das Trevas. Lamento a sua morte também.

_"Pobre Professor Snape! Ele precisa da minha amizade, tanto quanto eu preciso da dele. Não é à toa que ele está estendendo a mão. Nós realmente temos muito em comum." – pensou Hermione._

- Obrigado, Senhor. Eu virei para falar com você de novo em breve, se você não se importar. – declarou.

- Nem um pouco. Venha, vou acompanhá-la ao seu dormitório. - ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Caminharam em silêncio até que estavam frente ao retrato de seus aposentos. Era uma jovem bruxa lendo um livro. – Você vai ficar bem? - questionou suavemente.

- Agora tenho muita coisa para pensar. - disse ela. - Senhor? Eu... obrigada.

- Não por isso. - ele estava lá quando ela murmurou a senha, _Lord Byron_, e fez seu caminho para dentro.

"_Interessante"_. - um sorriso presunçoso brincou em seus lábios quando ele fez o caminho de volta para seus aposentos. Isso foi muito bom. Ele esperava que o seu pequeno plano funcionasse. Ela faria aquele caminho e iria encontrar o namorado lá com Parkinson. Essa havia sido a quarta vez que os avistava juntos. Hoje à noite, eles pareciam estar levando as coisas um pouco mais longe. Foi pura genialidade provocar Hermione a sentir necessidade de realizar outra patrulha. Quando ele a viu se aproximando, como havia planejado, sabia que a vitória estava na mão. Em pouco tempo Ronald Weasley estaria fora do caminho e ela viria para ele.

Ela já parecia satisfeita e honrada porque ele divulgara informações pessoais e fizera um aconselhamento adulto para ela. O ato de bondade não seria questionado e ele sabia que ela iria manter sua promessa de sigilo. Ele lentamente iria ajudá-la a esquecer o seu amor pelo idiota do Weasley e ele lentamente mostrar-lhe-ia tudo o que Ronald tinha feito de errado. A imagem que ele mostrava sobre as ações de um homem de verdade em uma relação a manteria curiosa. Hermione era tão boa quanto ele. - É assim que começa. – pensou em Lord Byron. Quem era ele? Por que ela tinha esse nome como sua senha?

* * *

**N/A**: Estou pensando que Severo é muito bom com ela. Porém, ninguém deve se enganar com essa bondade. É tudo parte de seu plano. Ele usa tudo a seu favor. Eu diria que nossa Gryffindor deveria prestar mais atenção. Espero que ninguém se importe com o meu Lord Byron como sua senha. Eu simplesmente adoro todas as suas obras, e um herói byroniano (desafiante, melancólico, sombrio, misterioso, algo imperdoável em seu passado) é sempre atraente para mim. Como os gritos de Snape às vezes. Cheers, companheiros. Mais em breve.

Espero que as fãs de Ron não estejam ofendidas. Eu estou simplesmente tentando retratá-lo como um adolescente ansioso que gostaria de alguma experiência. Ele ama Hermione, mas ele também é curioso. No próximo capítulo haverá a conversa. xoxoxo

**

* * *

**

**N/T: **1) **Lord Byron**: George Gordon Byron, 6º Barão Byron (Londres, 22 de janeiro de 1788 — Missolonghi, 19 de abril de 1824), melhor conhecido como Lorde Byron, foi um destacado poeta britânico e uma das figuras mais influentes do Romantismo. Ele é famoso por suas obras-primas, tais como P_eregrinação de Childe Harold_ e _Don Juan_. Esse último permaneceu inacabado devido à sua morte iminente. Byron é considerado como um dos maiores poetas europeus, é muito lido até os dias de hoje. [Fonte de pesquisa e maiores informações: h t t p : / / pt . wikipédia . org / wiki / Lord_Byron (É só eliminar os espaços, OK?)]

2) Eu costumo utilizar os nomes originais dos personagens, então **Fang** é o **Canino** na versão brasileira do livro, OK? :)

Mais um capítulo! *-* Quem gostou levanta a mão!

E ainda tem muito chão essa história. Ele consegue enganar a Mione tão facilmente, não é? Que lábia! o.O

**Agradecimentos**

**SW69, Dinha Prince **_beta e amica de mio cuore! :*_**, Tarah Draconiger **^^**, Camila Lino, Annabella Loss, Senju Yume,** **Mounna** e, ainda, para quem leu mas não comentou.

Reviews continuam a ser bem-vindos, pessoal!

Desculpem os erros que com certeza deixei passar, tá? :P

Bjs!

**

* * *

**

**N/B:** Nossa, tenho que admitir que esse lado obscuro do Sevvie é novo e um tanto assustador para mim. Às vezes tenho a sensação de que a autora vai se perder e fazê-lo OOC, mas aí ela vem com uma passagem como aquela que ele diz:Tarde demais, Potter. , tão snapeano!

Eu sempre fico imaginando como será o próximo cap. qdo acabo de ler, mas essa história me deixa perdidinha.

A cada vez que ele finge para Mione, fico imaginando o quanto esse homem passou por cima si mesmo para realizar as vontades dos seus Mestres, é... a loura é MÁ mesmo.

Excelente trabalho ruiva do meu core, valeu por trazer essa fanfic até nós.


End file.
